In The Dark
by Nao Takumi
Summary: 'You aren't someone whom I can ever want.' Just this one sentence and it was over within a matter of minutes. Sequel to 'Lose My Mind', but can be read separately as well.


**_A/N:_**_ Thank you for the reviews on 'Lose My Mind', I did not expect people would actually read it because of the storyline. Since some people said that a sequel and a prequel were in order, I wrote this one-shot and hope that it makes up for the both. I actually wrote this in an hour or so, so it might contain grammatical errors. I won't mind if you point them out, it would be appreciated actually. Now, onto the story, Enjoy and please leave a review, it makes me quite happy._

* * *

**_In The Dark_**

_It was bound to happen, one day or another, so why not today? What was wrong with today? _He asked himself and stepped out in the Maoh's private garden. It was an exceptionally beautiful night, just like the one person who ruled over his heart. _It is just as cold as him too_, his mind supplied and he chuckled humourlessly.

Standing beside the pillar, looking over at the row of rooms in front of him, he sighed deeply. Moving as further back as he could, to someone standing outside one of the rooms, the young man was invisible, his being blending in with the darkness of the night naturally.

He didn't mean to pry, never in his life had he wanted to stoop so low as to stare at two people having a rather private moment, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene unfolding in front of him. Every time the sakura petal like lips curved into the semblance of a smile, a wave of torturous emotions stabbed his heart like a thousand spears. And each time without fail, a lone tear escaped his eye.

It was around three years ago on this night, he became aware of his feelings for Wolfram and coincidently or not, it was on this very date when he had slapped Wolfram... the very date of Wolfram's second engagement too.

The demon whom he could once call his, was now tucking a strand of honey blonde locks behind his fiancée's ear, gazing in her deep amethyst eyes. He couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, but judging by the pink tinge on her skin, he had a fair guess as to what it could be. Raven's niece, Elizabeth, now had the privilege to touch Wolfram whenever she wanted to.

Wolfram who once claimed to love him wholeheartedly. A boy without doubt chasing after another boy for years was now contended holding a girl in his arms. Wolfram who kissed her lightly on the cheek and was now walking away. Wolfram who was once his...

Yuuri sat back on the damp grass, onyx eyes still locked on the retreating figure of the male blonde. It was his own fault, all of it. Had he not been so impulsive, Wolfram would've been in his arms tonight, not some random girl from his past who was just enthralled by his looks.

He could clearly remember like it was just yesterday when Gisela told him that his demon side had now taken over completely and he would live as long as any other full born demon. He would not die before Wolfram because of the difference in their aging and had no reason to now handover the blonde to anyone. Only, she seemed to have forgotten that he already had handed over Wolfram to someone else in his haste to not let their feelings strengthen any more for each other. To not make their separation any more painful for themselves.

Not only able to recall his words, Yuuri could vividly remember the expression on Wolfram's face after hearing his little speech on why they should dissolve their engagement as well. '_You aren't someone whom I can ever want.'_ Just this one sentence and it was over within a matter of minutes.

At that time, the only thought in his mind was to hide his feelings from Wolfram as well as he could. His words, when thought over, were the perfect confession of his feelings too, albeit incomplete. Wolfram wasn't someone he could ever want, for the blonde was completely out of his league. Had Yuuri not slapped Wolfram on that day unknowingly proposing him, the fire demon would in no way be a part of his life.

Yuuri had always felt that he was not worthy of Wolfram. Despite his reputation as 'Little Lord Brat/Spoiled Prince/Wagamama puu', Wolfram had managed to make people believe that he was not thus and as it turned out, was selfless when it concerned his land, the Demon Kingdom. More so than what Yuuri could ever be, being the kind of person he was.

Wolfram von Bielefeld was the person who got over his prejudice when taught how to. He was the kind of person who sheltered the burdens his position and looks brought without making others fret over him needlessly, often making himself out to be the comic relief in others lives just to ensure his life remained private. He was the person who preferred to remain in the dark, but his compelling looks made the situation otherwise.

He was the person Yuuri needed in his life, to complete him and was the one person over whom he had no control despite being the one in control. Being as physically close as he was to the other guy in the past, Yuuri still hadn't formed the mental connection it required to maintain a healthy relationship. But once they were miles apart, he had come to understand the enigma known as Wolfram von Bielefeld. Whose every action in itself was like a dual edged sword and every single time, Yuuri had managed to get struck by the blunt edge, which only resulted in him being vary of the blonde, nothing else.

_I was the one who was not mature enough; Wolfram was just behaving as was expected of him, whereas I was being the whiney, wimpy child who was afraid to stand out. Even then, because I was afraid to confront Wolfram and share my predicament with him in the first place, I'm the empty handed one now and Elizabeth is in possession of my precious treasure, meant only for me._

Underneath the dark sky that night, Yuuri lost himself to his feelings. Letting each and every thought about Wolfram he ever had in the past years surround him. Drowning in the addictive and exquisite wine known as Wolfram which he had the pleasure of sniffing and admiring its bottle, but never build up the nerve to just take a sip, to indulge in its flavor and now it was locked far away in a dark cellar to be presented to someone else. Someone who was not and could never be Shibuya Yuuri. 


End file.
